


The Gun was Mine

by stormie92



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Death, Eggsy x Reader, F/M, Galahad x Reader - Freeform, Harry Hart x Reader - Freeform, Hate, Kingsman Family, Kingsman the Golden Circle, Love, Merlin x Reader - Freeform, Murder, Rage, end of world, kingsman - Freeform, kingsman the secret service, poppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie92/pseuds/stormie92
Summary: You are the one who faced Valentine in Kentucky. Your lover, Harry Hart, is broken. Merlin, Harry and Eggsy go for some revenge. Poppy happens, (hey Poppy, girl you crazy). And oh yeah, you can't remember Harry Hart so he tries to fix that. No one can forget HARRY.
Relationships: Galahad x Reader, Harry Hart x reader, You x Galahad, You x Harry Hart
Kudos: 47





	The Gun was Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Hart,  
I love you.
> 
> Colin Firth,  
I love you too. You look damn fine in a suit.

You figured out Valentine’s plan before the others did and so you went to Kentucky. Bodies littered the floor. Blood all over the church, floor, and you. The violence had ended . . . you were the only one standing. By now, Merlin, Harry and Eggsy had found out what you did, they were watching you through the glasses you had on. Shocked faces on all three as you walked out of the church. Valentine stood in front with Gazelle and he laughed. Talked, very briefly, about how he wished things could be like the movies. . . And you’d have a chance to escape but no, this ain’t that kind of movie. He took a gun, pointed it right at you . . . you could have moved . . . you could have tried to fight back . . . but no, you accepted the fate that was set before you. Death was standing in front of you waiting. Valentine pulled the trigger and the bullet shattered through your glasses, sliding into your eye and you fell backwards. Your body thrown on the ground like a ragdoll no one wanted anymore because you were of no use. Eggsy screamed. Merlin’s eyes were wide and he was repeating in his head “remember your training!”  
Harry, who was standing, fell against the wall with tears begging to be released. In his mind he repeated “Remember your training. Mourn later . . . Remember your train- fuck. FUCK. I want Valentine dead.”  
The three men gathered together as they plotted how they were going to avenge you. And avenge you they did. Valentine, his little Gazelle, and the others were all gone now, dead. Hoping burning in some sort of Hell for the sins they committed against the whole world and for what they did to you. Good riddance, Harry thought.

He went back home but could not stand to be there just yet. It was your home too. You shared everything with him in that house. The shower, the bed, the couch . . . you drank with each other at the table. You made love together. You laughed together. You were happy . . . together. And now you were gone. His other half ripped away from him by a megalomaniac. Harry wanted to yell . . . he wanted to not be a gentleman in those moments he realized he would have to go on without you. He poured himself a glass of alcohol, tipped it back and slammed the glass down. No, he cannot be here, he thought. Not yet, so he packed a few things, his favorite photo of you, a photo of the two of you together, a few books that meant everything to the both of you and a few butterflies that he remembered you loved. He left the house that night and went to Merlin’s place, who graciously let him stay. After all, what are friends for?

Being a Kingsman agent means never really getting a break. 

Poppy . . . Poppy happened. 

Every agent was now dead except Harry, Merlin and Eggsy. 

Doomsday protocol happened. 

They drank until they cried. Letting out the tears they held in for their fellow agents. JB. Scotland. You. 

A message at the bottom of a bottle, ironic, pointed them to good old US of A. Hell for Harry, because it took them right to Kentucky. 

Statesman . . . Kingsman’s relative. Found Harry, Merlin and Eggsy trying to find their way in. Each Kingsman agent was knocked out cold. They awoke, tied to chairs, and being interrogated. The asshole poured booze onto the men and threatened to light them up. 

“Tell us why you are really here. A mission went wrong? A rescue, by chance?”

“Go fuck yourself.”

“Well, well. Ain’t you a fun fellow? Hey, you guys wanna see what’s behind this mirror? Let me show ya’! Sit right back . . .” 

The man pressed a few buttons and everyone could see into the other room. 

“Fuck me” Eggsy bellowed. 

“Y/N . . .” Merlin muttered.

Harry’s jaw fell . . . “Y/N? Y/N! What is this?” 

A woman ran into the room “They are who they say they are. Untie them now and let them get cleaned up! I am so sorry, gentlemen. We have never had to deal with any of this before.”

The man cut them free “I apologize too”. 

“How? How is she alive?” 

Ginger explained everything. 

“May we see her?” 

The three of them entered your room. Eggsy rushed forward, saying your name loudly with joy and tried to hug you. You swatted away his arm and took a step back. “Excuse me? I do not know you!!! Please, do not touch me.” 

Eggsy stepped back “I’m sorry”.

Merlin and Harry shared a look. Harry stepped forward, offering his hand, and you took it. 

“I am Harry Hart . . . this is Merlin and Eggsy.”

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“As it is you” Merlin offered his hand too. 

The men left the room and talked with each other.  
“Memories. . . . Try and trigger them. Happy ones, maybe?”  
“Would not hurt” Eggsy agreed.  
Harry nodded “I think I should be the one to go in. After all . . . well, you both know.”

Harry came back to see you later. He explained a few things to you. That you both knew each other, rather well, in fact. He spoke of memories that once made you happy. No reaction. You had no idea of him or the love you two once had shared. 

“The world might need you, Y/N, but I need you more” Harry stepped forward and you flinched just slightly. He had caught the flinch, stopped walking and spoke again “It’s me . . . Harry. Harry Hart. Galahad. Y/N, I need you to remember!”  
“I apologize, Harry, but I do not know you” you replied as you studied him. . He was handsome and you were sure that if you had known him that you’d remember such a fine specimen. Harry frowned in defeat “That’s quite alright. You went through a lot. I have faith that we can help you remember. Do not leave, not yet. And Y/N?”  
“Yes, Harry?”  
“I . . . I will be back later. Please, if you must go tomorrow, at least let me give a proper goodbye.”  
You nodded “Sure, Harry. I’ll give you that.”  
A smile softly spread across his face as he thanked you. He left the room, you were alone again and you walked to where the books were located.

You grabbed the first one that caught your eyes and moved towards the bed. Sitting, you flipped it open and skimmed through the pages. No matter how hard you tried, you could not get Harry Hart off of your mind. You could not remember him at all . . . did you actually know him or was this all a sick game to mess with your already damaged mind? 

Harry entered the room where Eggsy and Merlin sat waiting for him. Eggsy jumped to his feet, hope and excitement in his eyes. “Well, Harry? How’d it go?”  
“Not well, I’m afraid. She doesn’t remember me or us or anything we once shared.”  
Merlin shook his head, sorrow written on his face “Oh, Harry. We will figure it out. Obviously happy things are not going to trigger her, so, maybe we should try something upsetting?”  
Eggsy’s eyes bounced from Harry to Merlin and back to Harry “Upsetting, how? I don’t like that idea, Merlin. She’s been through enough, hasn’t she?”  
“I don’t either, Eggsy, but if it will help her remember” Merlin replied softly. Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing and wanting to curse.  
“Upsetting memories? Upsetting . . . Of her and I?”  
“Yes, Harry, if it had to do with you and her it could possibly help her.”  
“Or fuckin’ hurt her?”  
“Eggsy . . .” Harry’s eyes met the younger Galahad “It will be fine. Y/N is still in there somewhere. She is strong . . . she will be alright. Merlin, I need to go out for a bit. Get something.”  
Merlin and Harry’s eyes met briefly “I understand. Let us know when you’re back. We will make sure no one is watching when you go in.”  
“Much appreciated.”

Harry returned a few hours later, informed Merlin and Eggsy that he was going in and to please make sure no one else watched or knew. This was between them, the people he knew could trust.

He inhaled and exhaled hard before entering. 

“Remember your training” he repeated over and over as he opened the door. “Y/N?” 

You jumped slightly from the bed, your E/C eyes meeting his brown “Yes, Harry?”

He moved closer to you. Step by step by step. When he was just a few inches away he reached behind his back. He removed a gun that he had hidden and pointed it at you. 

You jumped completely off the bed now, moving around it, looking towards the door “What the actual fuck!?” you screamed at him.

“What? Do you not like this? I did not like it either when you held the gun to my head.”

“I . . . would never do any shit like that.”

“You did, Y/N, you did. You held the gun to my head a few years ago as I was tied up on a chair. You told me that you wanted me dead and that you never cared at all.”  
Harry got close enough to you that he pinned you against the wall with his free hand and pressed the cold tip of the gun to your temple.  
“I could kill you, right now, just as you had wanted to kill me.”

Your heart began to race.  
Your body temperature started to rise.  
Your head started to hurt. 

Harry pressed the gun even harder to your temple “I never loved you, either, Y/N. You were just someone that was there. I was awfully lonely. Same as you were all those years ago.”

Your throat felt like it was closing.

His grip loosened on you. 

You started to cry. 

Memories ran through your mind like a movie. 

A mission with Harry . . . it all went tits up . . . you had to switch plans and pretend you never loved the British man that was with you. He had no idea . . . The people you needed to convince loved it all. Harry was tied up to a chair and you pressed a gun to his head. You lied to him by telling him you never loved him or cared for him. He was just there and you were lonely, a little bored. 

You started to breathe hard. Harry lowered the gun just a bit. 

The memories were horrid. You tried to hint to him that you were lying. Acting, Harry, I am ACTING. He didn’t catch on. You could see in his eyes that you hurt him and betrayed him. If you both got out alive, he would never forgive you, you thought. “Pull the trigger, girl,” said one of the men in the room.  
“Of course” you replied with a wide smile “Let the show begin” you cocked the trigger. 

You screamed out to Harry as you fell to the floor “No . . . No! I didn’t want you dead? I . . . the mission! It was all fucked, Harry. I pretended I was someone else to get us out.”

Harry dropped the gun, fell down next to you and grabbed you, pulling you in close. “Yes, Y/N!”

“I never wanted to hurt you. I loved you . . . I still do love you! I don’t want you hurt! I’d rather die than see you hurt.”

He rubbed up and down your back “Yes, my love. I know, I know you did it to protect us. I’ve missed you, Y/N.”

“Oh no, Harry! Valentine? He has this-“

“Shhh, it’s all taken care of. You have a lot to catch up on.”

You rested your head on his chest and he peppered you with light kisses. Carefully he lifted your chin, almost afraid this was a dream and kissed your lips. He gazed at you for a minute until you placed your head back onto him. A flush of red painting your cheeks.  
“My eye, Harry . . . I . . . it’s a scar. It’s not very cute” you teared up.

“Darling, every part of you is cute. Beautiful, in fact! I like you just the way you are. The way you have been in the past. And the way you will be in the future. You’re perfect to me.”

“Like me the way I am? I see a problem with that sentence.”

“Forgive me” he chuckled as he squeezed you tighter “I love you the way you are. You will always be perfect and beautiful to me. Nothing will ever change the way I feel.”

You smiled into his chest, looked up at him and placed your lips against his, kissing him hard. The kiss ended when the door to the room slammed open. In walked Eggsy followed by Merlin “Were you gonna fuckin’ tell us, Harry? Hey there, Y/N!”

You laughed “I missed you, Eggsy, you and your no knocking ways. And Merlin, I missed you too.”

“I missed you too.”

“So . . . “You grinned “Do we need to save the world again?

Eggsy nodded “Hell yeh’ we do! Just don’t go around getting yourself killed again. I think Harry here might actually end the world if ya’ did.”

"Eggsy, I would . . . I cannot be without her."


End file.
